


A Kissing Solution

by mfingenius



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: And so he kisses Crowley, so what?It doesn’t have to mean anything.The odd, squirming feeling in his belly and the redness in his cheeks afterwards doesn’t have to mean anything either.Nor does the incredibly uncomfortable silence they’re left sitting in.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	A Kissing Solution

Aziraphale didn’t plan on kissing Crowley; he didn’t plan on kissing  _ anyone,  _ really. It’s not something angels do; most of them aren’t big on physical touch, much less displays of affection, and  _ never _ anything with  _ lips _ . They leave that to humans and demons, thank you very much.

But - well, they’re sitting on a fountain while he’s making a miracle happen, and a young woman makes eye contact with him and he’s irrationally afraid that she  _ knows _ who he  _ is _ . He can’t explain it; she can’t  _ know _ , he thinks, but she looks at him and it’s like she’s staring straight into his soul, every last pure millimeter of it, and he  _ panics _ .

And so he kisses Crowley, so what?

It doesn’t have to mean  _ anything _ .

The odd, squirming feeling in his belly and the redness in his cheeks afterwards doesn’t have to mean anything either.

Nor does the incredibly uncomfortable silence they’re left sitting in.

“Uh, Angel,” Crowley drawls lazily, sun glinting off his sunglasses. “You wanna explain?”

“No, thank you,” Aziraphale says.

He doesn’t know what he’d say;  _ I thought a woman knew I was an angel? I thought the way to solve that was by kissing you? _

It sounds quite ridiculous, now that he seems to be thinking again. The young woman is nowhere to be found, anyway, and he doesn’t think Crowley would believe him.

“No?” Crowley asks, eyebrows raised. “You kiss me and there’s not even an explanation?”

“No,” Aziraphale repeats, cheeks burning; he’s been in a mock-human body for so long he thought he’d gotten used to everything, but it turns out he’s not used to imbalanced body temperature; it feels awful, and, what’s worse, it’s evident to anyone who takes a look at his face.

“Well,” Crowley says; Aziraphale can hear the smirk in his voice. “If it’s something you’re interested in trying out, I wouldn’t mind doing a little more of it.”

Aziraphale swallows; he should say no. The woman is gone now, their cover is safe; there’s no reason at all to kiss Crowley again.

His heart pounds in his chest. He regrets wanting the full human experience.

“In private?” he says. “There are children here.”

Crowley smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is my first Good Omens fic (I'm very excited hehe) so if you liked it and wouldn't mind going to my tumblr (@mfingenius) and making requests for this fandom, I'd really appreciate it!  
> I hoped you enjoyed my writing <33


End file.
